


Bawat Piyesa

by UGHNAMJAS



Category: Taynew
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Multi
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGHNAMJAS/pseuds/UGHNAMJAS
Summary: 𝖳𝖺𝗒'𝗌 𝗅𝗂𝖿𝖾 𝖼𝖺𝗇 𝖻𝖾 𝖽𝖾𝗌𝖼𝗋𝗂𝖻𝖾𝖽 𝖺𝗌 𝗉𝖾𝗋𝖿𝖾𝖼𝗍 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝖺𝖿𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝖺𝗇 𝗎𝗇𝖿𝗈𝗋𝗍𝗎𝗇𝖺𝗍𝖾 𝖺𝖼𝖼𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗇𝗍, 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗒𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖺𝗋𝗈𝗎𝗇𝖽 𝗁𝗂𝗆 𝖿𝖾𝗅𝗅 𝖺𝗉𝖺𝗋𝗍. 𝖫𝗈𝗌𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖿𝖺𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗂𝗇 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗌𝗂𝗍𝗎𝖺𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗌 𝖭𝖾𝗐𝗐𝗂𝖾𝖾, 𝖺𝗇 𝖺𝗇𝗇𝗈𝗒𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗈𝗎𝗋𝗂𝗌𝗍 𝗐𝗁𝗈 𝗁𝖺𝗉𝗉𝖾𝗇𝗌 𝗍𝗈 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾 𝗉𝗁𝗈𝗍𝗈𝗀𝗋𝖺𝗉𝗁𝗒 𝖺𝗌 𝗐𝖾𝗅𝗅.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 1





	Bawat Piyesa

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦! 𝘎𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘥𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘌𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺!

"Kuya, kumapit ka lang." Nanon said frantically, holding tight to his brother's hand as he is being wheeled towards the operating room. 

Everything is blurry for Tay. He felt the pain all over his body especially on his head, his eyes blurry but he managed to recognize his brother in front of him. Fear is evident in his voice as he continue to ramble about something which Tay didn't understand. 

"Sorry, sir. Hanggang dito na lang po kayo." a voice said. 

The pain is too much for Tay and every second that passes, he can feel his life being suck out of him. He can't remember how he ended up here. Last thing he remembered was him picking up his fiancé to go to a dinner his brother arranged for them. 

"Just fight, Kuya. You can do this." is the last thing Tay heard before he lost consciousness. 


End file.
